Neptuna
, |Signature Superpower = Octo-Pult |Other Superpowers = Dolphinado Possessed In-Crypted |Flavor Text = She is the very first Zombie to fight in a tank.}} Neptuna is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. She leads Hearty and Sneaky zombie cards against the Plants. Her signature superpower is Octo-Pult, which allows her to create a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with Amphibious in a lane of her choice. Statistics *'Classes: 'Hearty, Sneaky *'Superpowers:' **'Signature: 'Octo-Pult - Make a 3 /2 Octo-Pet with Amphibious. **'Other Superpowers:' ***Dolphinado - Bounce a random Plant. ***Possessed - A Zombie gets +2 and Frenzy. ***In-Crypted - A Zombie hides in a Gravestone. Draw a card. **'Boss in missions:' ***Plant Mission 06: Attack of the Tentacles! ***Plant Mission 14: She Came From The Sea ***Plant Mission 25: Something Fishy at the Seafront ***Plant Mission 33: Doom from the Deep *'Battle Area: '''Beach Hero description ''She is the very first Zombie to fight in a tank. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Neptuna bamboozles her opponents with a variety of deceptive Gravestone Zombies, while hitting hard in the water lane. With Neptuna relies on her vast array of Gravestone zombies to keep the opponent guessing. With access to both Hearty and Sneaky cards, she can also effectively improve the survivability of any weaker teammates, such as Imps. Several Sneaky cards allow her to move her zombies out of harm's way or Bounce dangerous plants, and Hearty cards include both health buffs and the ability to move plants away from frail zombies. She can effectively hold the board during the plants' turn, as her gravestones are immune to plant tricks (with the exception of Grave Buster) and zombie tricks allows her to utilize the aforementioned movement or buffing cards to ensure that zombies remain to hold the board. Amphibious zombies are also potentially dangerous to plants if the enemy hero lacks removal or Amphibious plants to counter. When playing as Neptuna, care must be taken to ensure that you can play gravestones whenever necessary. This means balancing how many zombies are on the board, which may be done by allowing older, low-strength or health teammates to die or by using cards such as Firefighter to Bounce useful zombies back into your hand for use later on. Remember also that Neptuna's primary asset is unpredictability. As such, make an effort not to play Bounced Gravestone '''zombies shortly after they have returned to your hand. Against Neptuna is a difficult opponent to counter, due to the fact that the majority of her zombies can only be eliminated the turn after they are played, due to their '''Gravestone '''traits. That being said, she has few ways to heal herself despite being Hearty. Therefore, the most effective way to deal with her is to do direct damage. Strikethrough plants and damage-dealing cards such as Berry Blast are most effective for this style. If the player has cards to take advantage of or create open lanes, then Anti-Hero plants are also a good choice. Naturally, bringing Grave Buster can also throw a wrench in her plans, as Neptuna has many '''Gravestone zombies in her arsenal. Alternatively, the player can ignore zombies altogether and allow them all to live, thus disabling her ability to play 'Gravestone '''zombies. This is not a guaranteed win, as the zombies have the potential to grow out of hand with buffing cards such as Monster Mash or Team Mascot, if a sports deck is being used. Strategy Decks Trivia *She and Immorticia are the only female zombie heroes in the game. *The fact that her hair is actually an octopus may allude to Octo Zombie. **Also, the card for Octo-Pult reveals that no plant likes to hear "Octopus incoming!" This may be a nod to many players' irritation with the Octo Zombie in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2. ***Ironically, Neptuna cannot obtain Octo Zombie, because Octo Zombie is a Beastly card. *Her tail and trident clips out of the bottom of her fish bowl. This is likely because they are two separate assets. *When she is using Octo-Pult, it is revealed that Neptuna is completely bald. **Her idle animation also shows her bald head. *Her description has a pun; the word "tank" can mean a fish tank or a type of armored war vehicle. *In the official website, it says she leads the Sneaky and Beastly classes, which are the classes Brain Freeze leads. *Coincidentally, Neptuna shares her name with a boss in the game Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, who also wields a trident and is a fish. *Neptuna is the only Zombie Hero in the Sneaky class that does not wear a mask. Category:Heroes Category:Zombies Category:Zombie heroes Category:Hearty zombies Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Hearty heroes Category:Sneaky heroes